


Mine

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Barebacking, Biting, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jealous Derek, M/M, Marking, Mates, Omega Stiles, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self Lubrication, Wall Sex, Werewolf Derek, cumming untouched, prompt, submissive stiles, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT;  I would like to prompt Stiles being hit on by someone and Derek being jealous and very possessive and dragging Stiles home and then they have rough claiming sex with Stiles being submissive. Please and thank you~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta gallifreyan-consulting-criminal
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

"You smell just fucking like him."

Derek was furious, this ball of rage curling in his stomach. And, God, the way his wolf was snarling, near rabid, at the thought of someone else touching his mate, flirting with his mate.

"I-I barely noticed he existed, dude!"

He growled at that, backing the teen up against the wall of the loft, dragging his claws up Stiles’ clothes back before gripping hard, shredding the material with a dark smirk. 

"You let him touch you, right here."

He dragging his nose over the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, dragging his stubble against the now bare skin, letting out a pleased rumble when his mate whined softly at the feeling. 

"W-well, we were at a friggin’ bar what do you exp- oh God."

He grinned wolfishly when Stiles keened, arching up under his mouth as he sucked hard at the hollow of Stiles’s neck, purring as he licked his way up Stiles’s neck. He nipped at his Adam’s apple punishingly. 

"Only I’m allowed to touch you."

"D-Duh."

"Say it!" His wolf roared in need as he grabbed at Stiles’s thighs, wrenching the younger wolf upwards, wrapping long legs about his waist as he tore and to tight jeans. He bit and licked down his mate's chest as Stiles threw his head back with a high mewl. 

"Only you’re allowed to touch me!"

He smiled at that, tangling one hand in the omega’s hair, dragging his mate close and crushing their lips together, fangs clashing and lips swelling under the rough licks and sucks he gave, taking in the flutter of Stiles eyelashes, groaning low at the scent of arousal punching through the air.

"Does it turn you on pup, get you all wet and ready for me at the idea of me owning you? Does you pretty little cock jump at the idea of me ripping him apart for you?"

He watched as Stiles dazed brown eyes flashed gold, spit slicked lips parted at a flash of fangs as the omega whined high and nodded, dragging his claws down Derek’s back. It caused the Alpha to grind his still jean-clad cock against Stile’s bare one, hissing when the omega let of a fresh wave of scent, breathing in heavily. 

"Fuck, I can smell how wet you are, fucking  _leaking_  for me already. You want my knot, Stiles? Want me to remind you just who you belong to?"

And, God, his hips were already rocking hard up against the omega’s as he released his mate's hair, dragging his hand down and his other one up. He grabbed at firm cheeks and pulled them apart, fingers dipping into the crack of Stiles’s ass. Derek groaned as he dipped into soaked, furled skin, shivering as Stiles let out a filthy moan, eyes rolling back lightly.

"Still so fucking sensitive, just open and waiting for my cock. But, pup, you’ve been bad today, haven’t you. Maybe you don’t deserve it."

"No! No please, please Alpha, please I can be good, only you touching me, I need it  _pleeeease_."

He sucked in a sharp breath at the slur in Stiles’s voice, pushing two fingers into the spasm, greedy hole of his mate. Crooking and twisting them as Stiles tried to buck down, pressing the other wolf harder against the wall, growling low, taking in the delicious pink flush over his mates skin. 

"God, Stiles, look at you, so fucking pretty, so fucking eager for me."

"Only you."

"Good, pup, I’m going to let go and you’re going to turn the fuck around and get yourself nice and ready, hold yourself open for me so I can fuck you, nice and full."

He pulled back then, letting the omega climb down onto shakey legs, grabbing for his hips and dragging him into a wet, open and claiming kiss before flipping the teen around. He hummed his approval when Stiles went pliantly, plastering himself to the wall, cheek pressed flat so that he could glance back over his shoulder to him, long fingers gripping hard and supple skin. Stiles' legs were spread wide as he pulled his ass cheeks apart, pushing his hips back so that he was stood bare before the Alpha. 

Derek let out a low whine, dragging his eyes greedily down the omega, licking his lips at the scatter of moles over pale skin, hungrily eyeing the spasming, glistening hole. 

He chuckled when Stiles let out a desperate whimper and shook his hips, arching back and presenting himself for his mate. Derek slid his hand up the smooth thighs, gathering the ready wetness and clawing at his jeans and top with one hand, tossing aside the ruined fabric impatiently. 

"He’ll never see you like this, do you understand? Never."

He slicked up his aching cock as Stiles nodded, staring back wide eyes, mouth agape, the picture of fucking innocence. 

Stiles was always so fucking tight around him, clenching down around his throbbing shaft as he thrust deep, balls slapping against his mate's ass. Derek gave Stiles no time to adjust, digging his fingers into the omega’s hips. His claws just shy of piercing and dragging his mate back onto him. 

He snarled against Stiles’ ear as the teen screamed, gasping and writhing onto his shaft as he pulled back and fucked deep, grinding his hips in nice slow circles just to hear those gorgeous fucking sounds his mate made, the way his breath hitched and hit a higher note. 

Fuck, the way Stiles bucked into his hard ruts gasping out helpless little “yes yes yes's"like he just couldn’t helps himself. 

He slammed his claws into the wall, pushing deeper and forcing his mate onto his tip toes, lapping at Stiles’s neck and moaning at the taste of him on his tongue. 

"You’re mine, all of you, your ass and your sarcasm and your stupid fucking references, only I get to see you this way and if anyone,  _anyone_  touches you again I’ll kill them."

He howled possessively as Stiles came screaming, muscles clenching and twitching around him, milking his cock. Stiles’s eyes rolled back, body trembling under him, the scent of cum almost visible in the air. 

He pulled back, biting hard at his mate's shoulder as he went, panting as Stiles’ body tried to cling to him, splaying one hand over Stiles’ shoulders to force him still. He wrapped his hand around his twitching cock and jerking, twisting his wrist until he was seeing stars, fangs dropping as he came in stripes, painting Stiles’s ass and back with his cum. 

He was still snarling when he came down, soothing his tongue over the already healing marks with a smug smile, breathing in the strong smell of Stiles and Derek, of mating. 

"Stop fucking being so pleased with yourself, you wierdo, I need a shower."

He laughed a little as Stiles grumbled and pushed up, satisfaction sinking deep when his mate stumbled a bit, grabbing for his arms as his knees fell weak, raising an eyebrow when Stiles pointed to him menacingly. 

"Not a word, you possessive nutjob."

He smiled the whole way to the bathroom. 

He didn’t need words to blow Stiles in the shower, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
